Harry Potter et la légende des Xiennes
by Cyngathi
Summary: NOTE IMPORTANTE
1. Aucun, rapport avec l'histoire

Avant toute chose, je tien à souligner le fait que c'est ma première fic alors je vous prierais d'être indulgent. Merci. Et heu. les deux ou trois premiers chapitre risque de ne pas être très palpitant, c'est parce que je manque cordialement d'imagination pour ce qui est des vacances de Harry.  
  
Premièrement : Je dédit ma fic à mes amies: Christina ( La talentueuse chanteuse ), Marie-Pier ( pas de re à la fin ), Mélissa ( tien mon ordi met une faute à ton nom ), Daisy ( Francheska ' hi ! hi ! hi ! ' ) et tous les autres.  
  
Deuxièmement : Je suis de nature fort paresseuse ( Par exemple : Je préfère ne rien boire plutôt que de me lever pour aller chercher du jus dans le frigo ), donc, à moins de savoir que vous, chers lecteurs, teniez absolument à avoir la suite, je ne la terminerai probablement pas. En d'autres mots : reviewer pi moi je va continuer à écrire !!!!! ( Je répondrai à tous les review dans le bas de chacun de mes chapitres. )  
  
Troisièmement : Je suis une grande cinéphile, alors il se peu que je prenne des remarques, des leçons de vie ( comme dirait ma prof de E.M.R.C. ) tiré d'un film. Essayer de les trouver. Dans le bas de mon chapitre, je dirai les réponses ainsi que où je l'ai prise.  
  
Quatrièmement : Ne vous endormez pas, j'ai presque fini. Je tien à spécifié que aucun des personnages de Harry Potter et compagnies ne m'appartienne. Il appartiennent tous à JKR ( sauf les perso que j'invente, mais le contexte est celui de JKR donc.). Je ne tire aucun profits. Pas la peine de me poursuivre en cour pour plagia.  
  
J'ai peut-être oublier des trucs, alors ( si ces le cas ) je les écrirait au dessus d'un de mes chapitres.  
  
Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
!!! 


	2. Mémoire

Harry Potter et la légende des Xiennes  
  
Chapitre 1 : Mémoire  
  
. tue l'autre.  
  
Harry se réveilla avec cette éternelle douleur à sa cicatrice. Mais, il s'y était presque habituer. Chaque matin, il se réveillait en sursaut et chaque matin sa cicatrice le brûlait. Une fois de plus, il avait revu la mort de Cédric et bien sûr : Voldemort qui renaissait nuit après nuit dans ses rêves.  
  
Harry s'assit dans son lit. Maintenant, il était inutile d'essayer de se rendormir.  
  
Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes, puis il regarda le vieux réveil rafistolé posé sur sa table de chevet: minuit. Dans deux jours, à la même heure, il aurait 15 ans. Ça ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, il ne riait plus beaucoup depuis la troisième tache, depuis qu'Il était revenu et que Cédric était mort.  
  
Son regard fit machinalement le tour de la pièce, comme si il y cherchait quelque chose qui puisse lui changer les idées. Hedwige, sa chouette, était partie chasser ou peut-être simplement voler un peu. Elle reviendrait probablement juste avant l'aurore. Au pied de son lit, il y avait sa grosse malle contenant son matériel scolaire et son éclair de feu. Son regard revint se posé sur la cage vide d'Hedwige. Elle continuait sa vit elle. Elle chassait, dormait et mangeait sans s'inquiété. Les oiseaux n'avait rien à faire des préoccupations des humains.  
  
- Allez, reprend toi Harry, se murmura t'il pour lui même, pense à autre chose. Tu ne va quant même pas être jaloux d'un oiseau.  
  
Penser à autre chose. C'était facile à dire. Quant on a vu un ami mourir devant ses yeux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaître comment pensé à autre chose ? Il avait tué des centaines de gens juste pour le plaisir et maintenant, après 13 ans, il allait recommencer si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Harry n'en savait rien puisque depuis le début des vacances, il était isolé du monde des sorciers.  
  
13 ans. C'est le professeure Trelaway qui aurait fait toute une histoire de ce simple nombre. Harry l'imagina avec ses grosses lunettes et sa multitude de bijoux qui le regardait en disant :  
  
- Mon pauvre, p-a-u-v-r-e garçon. 13 ans vous rendez vous compte de ce que cela signifie ?  
  
Puis elle le regarderait avec ce regard qu'il détestait. Celui qu'elle réservait exclusivement pour lui. Un mélange de pitié et de tristesse.  
  
De tout Poudlard, le professeure Trelaway était la prof que Harry détestait le plus. Le prof étant, bien entendu, Rogue. Si Harry avait du choisir celui qu'il détestait le plus, il aurait probablement arrêté son choix sur Rogue, bien que Trelaway défendait bien sa place.  
  
Il allait se lever pour essayer de trouver une 'distraction' dans ses livres d'écoles quant-il entendit frapper contre la fenêtre. En se retournant il vit une chouette d'un brun banal qui s'était posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry ne connaissait pas cet oiseau et à voir les regards que le volatile lui lançait, il n'était pas heureux d'être là. Il alla lui ouvrir. Le strigidé entra précipitamment, fit tombé une lettre à ses pieds, puis reparti tout aussi rapidement en poussant un ululement indigné et colérique.  
  
Instinctivement, Harry regarda la porte fermé de sa chambre, surveillant un bruit venant des Dursley, son horrible famille adoptive, prouvant qu'ils s'étaient réveillé, mais rien de vien. Il n'entendit que le ronflement de Dudley et un marmottage venant, à n'en point douté, de l'oncle Vermon.  
  
Rassuré que l'oiseau n'est pas causé une interruption prématuré du sommeil de son oncle Vermon, chose qui lui aurait coûté assurément une journée si ce n'est pas plus dans sa chambre sans mangé ( déjà qu'avec le régime de Dudley il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. En fait, le régime qui ne donnait strictement aucun résultat, s'était légèrement relâché depuis l'année dernière, mais quant même, un demi pamplemousse au-lieux d'un quart, ce n'était pas vraiment une amélioration. ), Harry s'intéressa à la missive apporté par le volatile colérique.  
  
L'enveloppe n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. De couleur parcheminé avec une adresse inscrit à l'encre bleu foncé. Mais, en y regarda bien, Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le bon nom ni les bonnes coordonnées. Mais, il préféra regarder à l'intérieur pour s'en assurer.  
  
Il la décacheta et réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas l'écriture de l'expéditeur. D'ailleurs, une bonne partie de la lettre était dans un autre alphabet, comme si elle était crypté.  
  
À ma Pandora,  
  
J'ignore si cette lettre te parviendra, car cette chouette n'avait pas l'air très contente que je ' l'emprunte ' à ses propriétaires légitime. Elle donnera probablement la lettre au premier sorcier réveillé qu'elle rencontrera.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????-???????????-???????????????-??-???????????????- ???????????????????????????????????-???????????-????????-?????????-???- ???????????????????-?????????????????????????????????-?????????????????- ??????????-???????- ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????????????????????-????-????-???????-????????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????????????-??????????-???-???????????-??????????????????????????- ??????-??????-??????????????????????????????????????-???????????????  
  
J'espère que tu reviendras  
  
Ton frère  
  
Harry retourna la missive et regarda à nouveaux dans l'enveloppe, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Peut-être dans l'espoir de découvrir le moyen de décrypter le message.  
  
Il n'y avait rien d'écrit à l'endos, pas plus à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Une chose était cependant certain: La lettre ne lui était pas destiné. Il voulut redonné l'enveloppe à la chouette avant de se rappelé qu'elle était repartie. Hedwige serait-elle capable de retrouver la véritable propriétaire ? Mais, de toute façon, elle aussi était partie.  
  
Bien qu'il sut qu'il n'aurait pas du, après tout elle ne lui était pas destiné, Harry relut la lettre ( ou du moins, la partit en alphabet conventionnel ). La raison pour laquelle il y avait eu erreur de destinataire était facilement devinable puisque c'était écrit mot pour mot dans la lettre : Le frère avait volé un hibou donc, l'oiseau en colère avait donné la lettre au premier venu pour s'en débarrasser et pouvoir repartir vers son maître légitime.  
  
Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, la lettre l'intriguait. Apparemment, le frère ne faisait que demander à sa s?ur de revenir. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi codé le message ? Un jeu ? Un alphabet qu'elle et lui se seraient inventer étant plus jeune ? D'accord, cela était plausible. Mais, si cette missive était si anodine pourquoi voler une chouette ? La poste pour sorcier en laisse à disposition pour à peine 2 mornilles et si le frère avait un problème d'argent il l'aurait facilement réglé. Apparemment volé ne le dérangeait nullement.  
  
Harry avait complètement oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait perpétuellement à sa cicatrice. La curiosité avait prit le dessus. Toutes ces questions dans sa tête. La réflexion est parfois un moyen d'oublier certaines préoccupations, lorsqu'elle ne les ravive pas. La voilà la distraction qu'il cherchait. Absorbé par le lettre, il oubliait Voldemort et Cédric un moment.  
  
- Ha, si seulement Ron ou Hermionne était là, songea-t-il. Ses deux amis et lui avaient résolu bon nombres d'énigmes ensemble.  
  
Ses deux amis. À cette pensée, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Dans deux jours, il recevrait des nouvelles d'eux. Comme à chaque années, ils lui enverrait une carte d'anniversaire et peut-être que Ron l'inviterait chez lui. Mais, lorsqu'il y songea, le sourire d'Harry disparu. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'il puisse aller chez Ron cet été. Si le professeur Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé chez son oncle et sa tante, c'était assurément pour une bonne raison. Le retour de Voldemort avait et allait décidément bouleversé bien des choses.  
  
Portant, Harry se serait sentit mieux en compagnie de sorcier qu'il aimait; d'amis. Les Dursley. Harry les détestait. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir vivre dans une famille comme celle des Weasley. Mais, Voldemort avait détruit sa famille. À cause de cet ignoble sorcier, Harry n'avait ni père, ni mère. Il avait hérité d'une famille de substitution qui se faisait une joie non dissimulé de le persécuté. Tout ça, à cause de Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort, encore et toujours lui.  
  
Harry retourna près de son lit, s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Voldemort avait tué ses parents, Cédric et des centaines de gens. Des inconnues pour Harry, mais ces gens avaient des familles. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur un de ses semblables. Pas même les juges et les avocats. Quoique l'on ne puise pas vraiment considérer Voldemort comme un homme. C'était un monstre. Tout revenait toujours à lui. Harry avait réussit à l'oublier quelques minutes, mais maintenant il lui revenait à l'esprit.  
  
- Fiche moi la paix ! pensa-t-il tout haut.  
  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort s'en était prit à lui ? Pourquoi Voldemort était né d'ailleurs ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses. À ce moment, Harry sentit une rage sourde bouillir à l'intérieur de son corps. Une rage incontrôlable. C'était comme un animal qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Il avait mal ne pas savoir, de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il en avait marre que sa cicatrice lui brûle le front à chaque minutes de la journée et de la nuit. POURQUOI ??? avait-il envie de crier. Il voulait des réponses. Il voulait pouvoir être comme tout le monde et n'avoir que ses devoirs de vacances en tête.  
  
Les garçons ne pleure pas. De toute façon, à quoi serve les larmes ? Elles n'apaisent pas les maux. Rien ne peu apaiser le mal qui en est responsable d'ailleurs.. Le mal qui vous fait souffrir s'encre au font de vous et y reste. On ne peu pas l'en déloger. Il faut vivre avec. Pourquoi pleurer sur une blessure ? Elle ne guérira pas plus vite parce que l'on à versé quelques larmes pour elle.  
  
Harry avait complètement oublier la lettre mystérieuse. Seul demeurait cette douleur sourde. Il aurait volontiers démoli tout le mobilier qui l'entourait si cela lui avait apporté ne serais que une minute de paix.  
  
La rage. Elle vous donne une force dévastatrice et incontrôlable. Une envie de tout détruire, même si l'évidence même est que cela ne résoudra rien.  
  
De rage, Harry fit une boulette de papier avec la lettre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et la lança le plus fort qu'il pu à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Le papier froissé rebondit sur le mur qui lui faisait face et tomba directement dans sa malle resté ouverte. Peu importe, il le ramasserait plus tard.  
  
La missive ne lui appartenait pas. Et alors ? Si le frère voulait donner une lettre urgente à sa s?ur, il n'avait qu'à s'arranger pour que la lettre parvienne au bon destinataire.  
  
Il devait retenir sa rage. Ne pas tout démolir. Lentement, il se coucha en position f?tale et ferma les yeux. Inspirer, expirer.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry fini par s'endormir et à nouveau les rêves revinrent.  
  
. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avais dit que le trophée était un portoloin ? . . Tu crois qu'on devrait sortir les baguettes ? . . Tue l'autre. . Avada Kedavra .  
  
Harry fut prit d'un spasme d'horreur et il se réveilla à nouveau. De la sueur couvrait son front et sa cicatrice était encore plus brûlante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le début des vacances. La tête lui tournait et il avait un drôle de goût dans la bouche.  
  
Tranquillement et tout en utilisant sa manche pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front, Harry se redressa dans son lit puis regarda autour de lui. Il réalisa soudain, même sans ses lunettes qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley. Il mit ses lunettes pour vérifié.  
  
- Mes lunettes ?!? songea Harry, mais je ne les avait toujours pas retiré quand je me suis endormi.  
  
Apparemment, quelqu'un avait prit soin de les déposer sur la table de chevet près du lit. Il commençait à trouver cela de plus en plus inquiétant. Tranquillement, il sentit la peur le gagner. Où était-il ?  
  
Sans faire de bruit, Harry sortit du lit dans lequel on l'avait mit. À ce moment, il réalisa un autre détail : Il portait une chemise d'hôpital. Des dizaines de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Où suis-je ? Depuis quand suis-je ici ? Pourquoi mon habillement est différent ? Qui m'a amené ici ? Et des tas d'autres interrogations qui risquait fort d'augmenter le tournis quelque peu dissipé que Harry ressentait toujours.  
  
- Une question à la fois, se dit-il pour lui même et afin de ne pas cédé à la panique qui menaçait de le submerger.  
  
Il révisa ses interrogations et choisi de trouver une réponse à celle qui était sans aucun doute la plus urgente à réglé : Où suis-je ? Doucement, il fit le tour de la pièce. C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire et blanche. La salle contenait peu de meuble. Il y avait, en plus du lit et de la table de nuit, une simple commode. La chambre comportait aussi une large fenêtre qui laissait apparaît le ciel et par laquelle Harry put constater que le soleil était sur le point de se lever.  
  
En continuant son exploration dans la semi-obscurité qu'offrait le soleil levant, Harry s'aperçut que sa ' cellule ' comprenait deux portes. Il s'approcha de celle la plus proche et l'entrebâilla de façon à voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur sans être vu. Sa ruse se révéla cependant inutile, car il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. La pièce adjacente se révéla être une salle de bain. Pas très spacieuse, la salle d'eau était juste assez grande pour contenir un bain, un lavabo au-dessus duquel on avait accroché un miroir ainsi qu'une toilette.  
  
Harry s'approcha de l'évier et tourna la poignée de l'eau froide à son maximum. De l'eau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal en sortit en l'aspergeant quelque peu. Il passa sa main dans l'eau puis sur son visage afin d'être entièrement réveillé. Il referma le robinet et sortit de la petite pièce.  
  
Harry referma la porte et s'approcha de la seconde ouverture qu'il avait remarqué. Encore une fois, il ne fit qu'entrebaîllé la porte et colla son ?il pour voir. Tout d'abord, la lumière qui émanait de derrière la porte lui obligea à fermer les yeux et à reculer. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était quasiment pas éclairer et le changement était brutal. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité éblouissante, il discerna un couloir immense et très haut de plafond. Le couloir tout comme sa chambre avait toujours cette couleur obstinément trop blanche. La lumière provenant de plafond éclairait toute la pièce et par la même occasion s'intensifiait au contact des murs et du plancher blanc. Cette fois ci toutefois, l'endroit grouillait de monde ; des gens en robe blanche pour la plus part. Harry trouva donc la réponse à deux de ses questions : Il était dans un hôpital ( probablement sorcier vu l'habillement des gens ) et il était bel et bien habillé en robe de dispensaire.  
  
Une infirmière sembla se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait. Il referma l'ouverture prestement, puis il se rassit sur son lit et ramena les couvertures jusqu'à sa taille. Au même moment, l'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
- Ah ! Monsieur Potter vous êtes réveillé ! dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire amical, vous nous avez fait une belle peur.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il dévisagea l'infirmière. Âgé d'approximativement 50 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux gris qui lui allaient jusqu'aux coudes, mais qu'elle avait ramené en queue de cheval et ses yeux étaient d'un brun très foncé. Naturellement, elle portait la robe blanche du personnel médical.  
  
Harry continua à l'observer, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui donne de plus ample information sur sa venu ici et où il était exactement. Un hôpital ; d'accord, mais lequel ? Comme elle se contentait de sourire en le regardait, il décida de lui poser directement le question.  
  
- Je peux savoir où je me trouve ? dit-il.  
  
- Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Vous êtes à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.  
  
Surprit, Harry la dévisagea avec incrédulité, mais lorsqu'il la vit sortir une baguette magique pour rapprocher une chaise, il n'y eu plus de doutes possibles.  
  
- Je suis à Ste-Mangouste !?! L'hôpital pour sorcier ? La question avait franchit ses lèvre avant qu'il ne puise la retenir même s'il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas exister beaucoup d'hôpital pour sorcier appelé Ste- Mangouste.  
  
L'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. C'était là que se trouvait les parents de Néville.  
  
- En effet monsieur Potter, la voix de l'infirmière le fit sortir de ses songes.  
  
Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle avait approché afin de l'ausculté. Elle prit la tête du jeune sorcier entre ses mains et regarda attentivement ses yeux. Harry soutint son regard sans ciller. Après un silence de quelques minutes, l'infirmière recommença à parler.  
  
- Vous êtes arrivé il y a deux jours et vous. Suivez mon doigt des yeux je vous pris. Je disait donc que vous êtes arrivez chez nous en état de choc et que nous avons du vous administrer une potion qui a pour effet secondaire.  
  
- Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ? Harry n'avait pas pu retenir sa question plus longtemps.  
  
- J'y venais monsieur Potter, reprit-elle. Vous étiez dans un état de choc nerveux et vous aviez des lésions internes. Tendez votre bras que je prenne votre pouls. Où en était-je ? ( Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle répondit elle-même à sa question ) Ah oui ! Vos blessures n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, c'est pourquoi nous avons du utilisez une potion qui stabilise le métabolisme physique et psychique. Une sorte de tranquillisant pour le corps et l'esprit, expliqua-t-elle devant le froncement de sourcils d'Harry. Toutefois, cette recette comporte un effet secondaire assez désagréable : Des pertes partielles de mémoire.   
  
Devant l'air catastrophé de Harry elle tenta de le calmer en lui disant :  
  
- Mais ne vous inquiété pas, dans 70 % des cas, les gens retrouve la partie de mémoire qu'ils ont perdu.  
  
Harry ne savait pas vraiment si cela le rassurait. 70 % des cas. Cela signifiait qu'il avait 2 chance sur 5 de rester amnésique. Il voulait poser d'autre question à l'infirmière, mais elle était déjà levée et s'approchait de la porte. Avant qu'elle ne la franchisse, elle se retourna vers Harry :  
  
- Je vais immédiatement avoyer un hibou aux professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé, dit-elle, et le médecin Rosse viendra vous voir dans quelques minutes.   
  
- Quoi, mais attendez une min. Harry ne finit pas sa phrase étant donné que l'infirmière avait déjà disparut derrière le porte.  
  
« Fin du chapitre 1 »  
  
Allez, prenez quelques secondes pour un review. Juste pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas. 


	3. Quelques réponses et encore des question...

Harry Potter et la légende des Xiennes  
  
Note de l'auteure : Avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre, je tien à remercier les auteurs des 2 reviews que j'ai reçu. Vous m'avez vraiment motivée; d'habitude, j'écrit à peine une page par jour, mais après avoir lu vos reviews, ça ma tellement motivé, que j'ai écrit 3 pages en 1 après- midi. Je tien aussi à dire que ce chapitre est l'un des plus plate ( selon moi ), parce que c'est juste du bla-bla tout le long. Mais bon, il est nécessaire.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Réponses  
  
6:12 du matin.  
  
C'était au moins la dixième fois que Harry regardait l'horloge sur la mur de sa chambre d'hôpital. En fait, par quelques minutes, Harry se demandait si l'infirmière savait vraiment se qu'elle disait. Cela faisait près de trois quarts d'heure qu'elle était partit, et toujours pas de docteur. Harry se redressa légèrement afin de regarder de nouveau l'heure : 6:15 du matin.  
  
Il n'avait pas immédiatement repéré le pendule lors de son exploration étant donné le peu de clarté dont il disposait. Mais depuis que le soleil s'était levé, Harry avait une meilleur vu de la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait. Tous les meubles était blanc comme il l'avait déjà constaté. Mais il n'avait pas remarquer les gravures pratiquer au quatre coin de la salle et qui semblaient dessiner une fresque ainsi que la comtoise qui semblait maintenant l'obséder.  
  
6:17 du matin.  
  
Une idée frappa soudainement Harry. Il avait fouillé du regard toute la chambre, mais pas les meubles. Il s'approcha de la commode avec l'intention de vérifié ce qu'elle contenait, mais c'est cet instant que choisit le médecin Rosse pour faire son apparition.  
  
L'homme ressemblait légèrement à l'oncle Vermon. Excepté qu'il avait une barbe et que les quelques cheveux qui lui restait sur le somment du crâne était d'un blanc coquille d'?uf. Vêtu de l'éternel robe blanche des médicomages, il tenait à la main un dossier médical. Le thérapeute remarqua immédiatement Harry debout entre le lit et la commode. Avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot, Harry était persuadé qu'il n'aimerait pas cet homme, juste par le regard soupçonneux de ce dernier.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, s'exclama le médecin les sourcils froncé et apparemment surprit de le trouver hors de son lit. Que faites vous debout ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ?  
  
Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors il se contenta de revenir s'asssire sur le lit en marmonnant un 'non'.  
  
La praticien n'insista pas et se contenta de sortir ses instruments en questionnant Harry sur son état de santé.  
  
- Vous avez mal quelque par ? demanda-t-il brusquement, en regardant les yeux de Harry de la même manière que l'avait fait l'infirmière avant lui.  
  
- Seulement un peu à la tête, répondit le jeune sorcier en soutenant son regard.  
  
Puis le spécialiste prit le rythme cardiaque de Harry ainsi que sa température tout en continuant à lui posé des questions portant essentiellement sur « Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez mal nul par ailleurs ? ».  
  
Mais Harry fini par se lassé et posa lui-même les questions qui lui tenaient à c?ur.  
  
- Docteur Rosse, cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?  
  
- Et bien., fit le médecin en consultant le dossier qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. Ça doit faire près de deux jours. Vous ne vous en rappelé plus ? À quand remonte votre dernier souvenir ?  
  
- C'était deux jours avant ma fête, répondit Harry, agacé de répondre au question qu'on lui posait sans avoir de réponses claire au siennes. Dans la nuit du 27 au 28 juillet. Quand suis-je arrivé ici ?  
  
- Il y a deux jours.  
  
Alors là, Harry était sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui même. Il était fatiguer, une migraine était en train de le gagner et pour couronner le tout, un parfait inconnu s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerf. Harry se força tout de même à se calmer. Il inspira longuement avant de se décider à réitérer son interrogation.  
  
- Quel est la date de mon arrivé ici ? Si ce médecin arrivait à détourner sa question, Harry était près à lui décerner un trophée.  
  
Le thérapeute soupira avant de répondre à sa demande :  
  
- Vous êtes arrivé ici le 25 août dernier.  
  
Harry resta figé de stupeur. Il avait perdu près d'un mois de mémoire. Que c'était-il passé ? Harry ne bougea plus le temps que son cerveau assimile cette information. S'il avait été surprit de se retrouver à Ste-Mangouste, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Un mois partit en fumée. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé d'assez grave pour qu'il atterrisse à Ste-Mangouste et qui plus est ; avec un mois de souvenir en moins.  
  
Harry était tellement absorbé dans ses pensé, qu'il n'entendit pas une infirmière venir chercher le médicomage, ce dernier lui dire au revoir et quitter la chambre.  
  
Un mois.  
  
Harry était encore perdu dans ses réflexion quand une jeune infirmière frappa à la porte. Après que Harry le lui est permit, elle entrebâilla afin de pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur, puis elle lui dit gentiment :  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore est ici monsieur Potter. Il désire vous voir.  
  
Harry fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'elle pouvait le faire entrer.  
  
- Ha ! Harry ! dit Dumbledore dès qu'il fut dans la petite pièce. Il affichait un sourire, mais Harry lut dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude.  
  
- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu le hibou me disant que tu était réveillé. poursuivit le directeur de Poudlard. Te rappelle tu de ce qui ta conduit ici ?  
  
Un fois de plus, Harry expliqua qu'il ne se rappelait de rien, mais qu'il apprécierai qu'on puisse l'éclairer sur ce point.  
  
Le sourire de Dumbledore se fit moins joviale, puis il prit place sur la chaise de bois que l'infirmière puis le médecin avait utilisé et c'est avec une voix où perçait une légère inquiétude qu'il lui expliqua ce qu'il savait.  
  
- Vois-tu Harry, commença-t-il, nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui t'est arrivé. Mais, je peux te dire ce que je sais : Bien que je trouvait dangereux de te laissé allé chez les Wesleay, tu as fini par me convaincre. J'ai donc installé des mesures de sécurité pour que tu passe la fin de tes vacances chez eux. Le seul problème, c'est que Voldemort ou l'un de ses mangemorts a fini par t'atteindre. Ça, c'est ce dont on est certain. Mais, pour le reste, nous n'avons pas de détailles. Nous t'avons juste retrouvé étendu dans l'herbe et nous t'avons amené ici.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par mesures de sécurité ? Et c'est qui nous ? Et comment ça con.  
  
- Calme toi Harry, c'est inutile de me poser une dizaine de question en même temps, le coupa Dumbledore avec un léger sourire en coin. Commence par une et j'y répondrai si je le peux.  
  
. J'y répondrai si je le peux, c'était l'une des choses que Harry détestait particulièrement qu'on lui réponde. Mais, il fit tout de même ce que le directeur de son école lui demandait. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans ses idées pendant que Dumbledore continuait de l'observer patiemment par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Ensuite, Harry posa l'une des nombreuses questions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit :  
  
- Vous avez dit qu'on m'avait retrouvé dans l'herbe, je présume que c'était chez les Weslaey ? ( Dumbledore acquiesça ) D'accord, mais qui m'a retrouvé ? Vous avez dit on, c'est les Wesleay ?  
  
- En effet Harry, tu avais disparut depuis quelques heures, alors ils étaient inquiet, répondit le vieux sorcier. Et apparemment leurs inquiétudes étaient fondées, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
- Donc, je suis allé chez les Wesleay. Mais, vous avez dit tu as fini par me convaincre, j'en déduit que vous n'étiez par vraiment pour l'idée. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Vois-tu Harry. Dumbledore s'interrompit un moment, ses yeux bleus pétillants pendant que, apparemment, il rassemblait ses idées. Je crois que je vais répondre en même temps à ta prochaine question. Ce n'est pas par hasard que tu es allez chez les Dursley cet été. Lorsque tu avait un ans et que nous avons décidé de te confier à leur garde, nous avons en même temps ajouté des mesures de précaution afin d'assurer ta sécurité en cas de retour de Voldemort ou bien d'éventuel attaque de mangemorts fanatiques. Des mesures de sécurité qui ont été renforcé au début des vacances. Laisse moi finir, ajouta le vieil homme en voyant que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Lorsque tu m'a fait comprendre que le fait de ne pas voir tes amis de tout l'été risquait de te rendre fou, façon de parler, j'ai finalement accepter. Donc, une parti des protection fournit au 4 Priver Drive ont été mises eu Terrier. Malheureusement, il apparaît qu'elle n'ont pas été suffisantes.  
  
Harry garda le silence lorsque son directeur eu fini. Il avait encore quelques questions, mais il devais d'abord digérer les réponses qu'il venait de recevoir. Dumbledore restant patiemment près de lui, Harry réfléchissait, mais la seule idée encore claire qu'il parvint à tirer de son cerveau embrumé par son mal de tête ainsi que par la surdose d'information qu'on venait de lui donner, fut qu'il avait hâte de revoir ses amis.  
  
Harry eu un petit rire nerveux. Son professeur ne s'attendant pas à cela, fut quelque peu surprit, mais c'est avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux bleus azures qu'il demanda :  
  
- Il y a quelque chose de drôle Harry ?  
  
- Non. Enfin si. Je suis amnésique, à Ste-Mangouste, je viens d'apprendre que j'ai encore failli mourir et la première pensé que j'ai après avoir apprit tous ça, c'est : Quant es-ce que je vais revoir mes amis ! À ce sujet, est-ce que vous savez quant es-ce que je vais pouvoir partir d'ici ?  
  
Dumbledore eut un sourire en écoutant Harry et c'est avec ce même sourire qu'il lui répondit :  
  
- Hé bien d'après l'avis du docteur Rosse, ton corps c'est parfaitement ou presque remit du traumatisme qu'il a subit. Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que tu sortira aujourd'hui, mais bientôt tu pourras revoir tes amis. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que dès qu'ils sauront que tu es de nouveau sur pieds, ils se précipiteront ici pour te voir. De toute façon, j'en ai discuter avec les responsables ici et nous avons fini par nous mettre d'accord : Puisqu'il ne reste que 4 jours avant la rentrer, tu restera ici pour cette durée de temps. Ensuite, le 1 septembre, tu iras prendre le Poudlard Express avec tes amis.  
  
Harry sourit lui aussi.  
  
- Demain, poursuivit le vieux sorcier, probablement que les Wesleay ainsi qu'Hermione viendront te rendre visite. Sniffle aussi a très hâte de te voir. Malheureusement, les chiens ne sont pas permit ici. Mais pour l'instant, je te conseil de te reposer.  
  
Et sur ce, Dumbledore quitta la chambre d'hôpital de Harry. Ce dernier passablement déçus par le fait qu'il lui restait des interrogations non résolus, redevint joyeux en pensant que le lendemain il reverrait très certainement ses meilleurs amis.  
  
En poussant un soupir résigné, le jeune sorcier se recoucha dans le petit lit, cependant il ne s'endormit pas, plonger dans ses réflexion, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de retomber dans les rêves qu'il détestait.  
  
Au bout de quelques heures, Harry en eu assez de faire semblant de dormir et de retourner sans cesse les mêmes questions dans sa tête. Il repensa alors, qu'il n'avait toujours pas vérifié ce que contenait la commode. Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, s'approcha du meuble blanc et l'ouvrit en grand.  
  
Les tiroirs contenaient tous ses vêtements. Harry fut quelque peu surprit, avant de ce dire que c'était normale qu'on est amener ses effets personnels avec lui. Mais alors, où était son matériel scolaire ?  
  
Harry continua de fouillé la salle dans l'espoir de trouver la réponse, mais en vint. Vers midi, un infirmier frappa doucement à la porte, puis entra. Il portait un plateau sur lequel on avait disposé de la nourriture.  
  
C'est seulement à ce moment, que Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné et que la faim le tenaillait.  
  
Pendant que l'infirmier déposait le plateau sur le lit et que Harry retourna si asseoir, il posa sa question :  
  
- Vous ne sauriez pas où mon matériel scolaire se trouve ?  
  
Le jeune médicomage eu un sourire avant de lui répondre :  
  
- C'est bien la première fois que l'un de mes patient s'inquiète pour l'école alors qu'il vient de passé à deux doigt de mourir ! Mais pour répondre à votre question : Je n'en sais rien, probablement que la famille qui vous a amené les a gardé avec elle, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Cependant, une jeune femme, mademoiselle Granger si je ne m'abuse, vous a laissé celui-ci. Apparemment, vous n'avez pas terminé votre devoir d'histoire de la magie. Afin bref, elle a dit que lorsque vous vous sentiriez mieux, vous pourriez le terminer.  
  
Tout en parlant, l'infirmier lui montra un grimoire qui avait été déposé sur sa table de chevet.  
  
- Lorsque que vous aurez terminer de manger, laissé le plateau sur votre table de nuit. Je repasserez le chercher plus tard.  
  
Puis Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de dévorer son repas qui se composait d'une soupe, d'une miche de pain, d'une assiette remplit de steak et de petits pois ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Ce n'était pas le meilleur repas qu'il ait manger dans sa vie, mais la nourriture n'était pas immangeable. De plus, la saveur des aliments avait réussit à faire partir le goût désagréable que Harry avait encore dans la bouche.  
  
Après ce ' festin ', Harry décida de se plonger dans son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Peut-être quant relisant le début qu'il avait écrit, quelques souvenir referaient surface.  
  
Malheureusement, rien ne se produisit. Le jeune sorcier ne se rappelait même pas avoir un jour vu, entendu ou lu quelque chose en rapport avec ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin ( bien sûr, l'attention qu'il portait aux cours du professeur Binns y était peut-être pour quelque chose ).  
  
Harry se motiva donc pour relire le livre qu'Hermione lui avait apporté. Son devoir consistait à décrire l'un des plus grand groupe de sorcier ou sorcière du monde. D'après le marque-page qu'Hermione avait placé dans le grimoire ( il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier ), il était rendu au chapitre portant sur : Les groupes de sorciers importants, mais peu connus.  
  
Harry trouvait le titre du chapitre un peu bizarre. Normalement, si quelqu'un est important, il est connu.  
  
Harry chassa cette idée de sa tête afin de mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lire : une biographie ( si on peut appelé cela comme ça étant donné le manque flagrant d'informations ) à propos d'un groupe de 5 sorcière spécialisé dans la métamorphose. Mentalement, il repéra les passages les plus importants :  
  
. nous ne savons que très peu de chose sur cet éminent groupe composée de cinq sorcière spécialisé dans la métamorphose. . proclamé comme les plus puissantes animagis de l'histoire. . de mère en fille.  
  
Bref, c'était un sujet inintéressant à souhait, comme le professeur Binns savait les choisir. De sorte que, dès qu'il eu réussit à se concentrer un temps soit peu sur ce récit ' passionnant ', sont esprit fut à nouveau dévié vers un autre sujet.  
  
Une question qui jusqu'ici était sans réponse parce que la seule personnes à pouvoir l'éclairer était lui-même ( et peut-être Voldemort, mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas aller lui demander ). La réponse était dans sa tête, mais inaccessible : Pourquoi était-il amnésique ? D'accord, à cause da la potion. Mais pourquoi en avait-il eu besoin ? Voldemort l'avait presque tué. Mais, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas achevé ? Qu'es-ce qui l'en avait empêché ? Qu'es-ce que Voldemort lui avait réellement fait ?  
  
« fin du chapitre 2 »  
  
Allez, une toute petite review. Plus j'ai de review, plus je me dépêche pour écrire !!! 


	4. NOTE IMPORTANTE

Bonjour, bonjour ! Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...

Je voulais simplement vous dire que j'ai l'intention de recommencer cette fic. En fait, je vais juste ajouter un prologue et faire quelques correctifs dans les chapitres 1 et 2.

C'est parce que, mon idée original à complètement changé... Je dois vous avouer que, lorsque j'ai écris le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'avais l'intention de faire une Mary Sue... Mais bon, j'était jeune et insouciante... ( Faites pas attention, il est tard et je délire 'légèrement' )

Donc, je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas de Mary Sue dans ma nouvelle version :P ! Ce sera une trilogie. Le premier 'tome' sera presque entièrement dédié à un Draco/Hermione et... Je vous dis pas les deux autres 'tomes', sinon ça va vous gâcher le punch du premier 'tome' :P...

Mais je me pose une question... Est-ce que je dois effacer complètement cette fic pour la remplacer par la nouvelle version ou bien j'upload les new chapitres par-dessus les anciens ( Grosse question existentielle ! Lol ! ) ?

Tk... Le version 'revue et corrigé' devrait arriver bientôt...

@ +

Cyngathi

Membre des F.C.Z.E.S.J.C


End file.
